17jewels ~Pretty Cure Medley 2010~
is the ending song for the ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2'' movie. It is a medley of the opening themes of all of the seasons from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, excluding the opening of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. It also contains the melody of Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Purikyua! Alright! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! ♪Pu・ri・Kyu・a♪ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru "Taisetsu da yo!" tte need you! Kamishime ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supa Supa Supāku Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Futari wa Futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai ★Splash☆Star★ Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Tsunagaru (Rettsu!) Kizuna saikō! (Furesshu!) Ririshiku tsuyoku (Faito!) Pawā sakuretsu! (Okkē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu￪ (Panchi!) Haiburiddo ni (Kikku!) Rizumu awasete (Atakku!) Honki no shiawase (Hai!) Getto da yo!! Purikyua Purikyua Max Heart your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobuu~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara Tomo ni tadoritsuite miseru! Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo Daitan futeki furu surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai YES! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Alright! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Shūgō! Inochi ga kirameite egao ga mabushī burabō! Ashita e mirai e to tsunagari tsudzukeru reinbō! Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) A・i・u・e ai ni naru ikiki ureshii kibou!(sure go!) Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira shūgō♪ Purikyua (sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua)Dash sure go! |-|Kanji= プリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! ♪プ・リ・キュ・ア♪（high!） ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き!」って 誰かが思ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! かみしめ生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) ときめくチカラは♪ まっかせなさい ★Splash☆Star★ フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! つながる (レッツ!) キズナ最高! (フレッシュ!) 凛々しく強く (ファイト!) パワー炸裂! (オッケー!) プリキュア ビートアップ↑ (パンチ!) ハイブリッドに (キック!) リズムあわせて (アタック!) 本気の幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! プリキュア　プリキュア Max Heart! your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! いざ! 華麗にはばたく チャンス かわいいココロは みんな 強い勇気をまとって 今 あなたが わたしが めざす未来があるから ともに たどりついてみせる! だってそれが 永遠不滅 プリキュアよ 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! ハートキャッチプリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! ハートキャッチプリキュア! P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ プリキュア！ P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ プリキュア！ P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ プリキュア！ P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ 集合！ 生命がキラめいて　笑顔が　まぶしい　ブラヴォー! 明日へ未来へと　繋がり続ける　レインボウ! ミラクル　みんな来る　キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) ア・イ・ウ・エ　愛になるイキイキureshiiキボウ!(sure go!) ミラクル　みんな来る　キラキラ集合♪プリキュア(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア)Dash sure go! |-| English= Pretty Cure! Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on, Everyone (Yes! Yes!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by When we're all together our beautiful heart flowers (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) Will keep on blooming! ♪Pre・tty・Cu・re♪ (high!) With that feeling♪ "I love you so much!" is what someone is thinking "You're important to me!" means I need you! We reflect while we live (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure!) Super super spark Splash☆Star♪ (Pretty Cure!) We are we are Pretty Cure A spinning miracle Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure!) Forgetting our troubles frankly there's no no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star) Leave the heart-throbbing♪ power to us ★Splash☆Star★ Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Connect (Let's) With the best bonds! (Fresh!) Strongly dignified (Fight!) As we explode with power! (Okay!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (Punch!) In the hybrid way (Kick!) Combining our rhythms (Attack!) Get really (Yes!) happy!! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Max Heart your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal! Fortune and happiness to those who smile! So send negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ Work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty with Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO! Now! With gracefully flying chance Our cute hearts will combine our strong courage Now you and I will aim for it because the future is here So try to finally obtain it! But that's the eternal indestructible Pretty Cure A daredevil full throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! GO! GO! Let's go, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on, Everyone (Yes! Yes!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by When we're all together our beautiful heart flowers (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) Will keep on blooming! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Gather! A smile full of life is dazzling bravo! The tomorrow is connected by the bright rainbow of the future! It's a miracle that everyone is here! For the sparkling and cute gathering♪(sure go!) Filled with love and hope! We become lively!(sure go!) It's a miracle that everyone is here! For the sparkling gathering♪(sure go!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure)Dash sure go! Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Ending Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Image Songs